The Last Targaryens - Prologue
by AloneSpirit
Summary: Petite introduction racontant une des dernières tragédies de la famille descendantes des Dragons. Première fanfiction publiée publiquement , soyez indulgents :D


Les Enfants Targaryen

Prologue

Un Dragon qui ne crachera plus de flamme

Port-Réal.  
Le Donjon Rouge.  
La Salle du Trône.  
Ce grand hall était splendide. Telle qu'Aegon l'avait toujours imaginé. Resplendissant et démontrant tout la magnificence apportée par le sang du dragon. On pouvait voir ici et la encore les ossements majestueux de ces bêtes représentant la puissance et la noblesse même, par le passé , inégalables et craints de tous , mais aujourd'hui observant en silence le déroulement de la vie des Hommes.  
Une lueur inquiétante scintillait a travers les nombreux vitraux , une lueur rappelant le feu de ces dragons. Mais cette lueur n'avait rien à avoir avec ces créatures merveilleuse éteintes, cette lueur éblouissante était celle des flammes des Hommes, les flammes de la guerre.  
Car c'était la guerre qui faisait rage a Port-Réal en cette nuit. Une guerre terrible et sauvage , témoignant de toute la brutalité de deux armées.

L'Usurpateur , Robert Baratheon , avait lancé cette rébellion folle , il avait réussi a réunir tous les royaumes de Westeros, tout cela pour une femme. Il avait fini par acculer le Donjon Rouge, après un siège de plus d'un mois , aussi éprouvant dans les deux camps et amassant des pertes terribles. Des héros morts au combat disait-il alors que pour le Roi , qui peu à peu sombrait dans la folie , les pertes ne comptaient guère.

\- Envoyez plus d'hommes ! Plus vite que ça! Ce fou de Robert , ce maudit usurpateur va connaitre la colère du dragon! - disait-il en maintenant en permanence sur son visage ce rictus de haine à la fois effrayant et comique dont les fous ont le secret.

La Garde Royale , fidèle a son Roi ne pouvait qu'obéir et c'était des centaines de jeunes soldats qui été envoyé pour être broyé et déchiré par l'armée de Robert. Les cadavres disait-on se comptait par milliers et s'entassaient tout d'abord autour des murs de la ville puis ,au fur et a mesure que l'armée s'avançait dans la ville , dans les rues et ruelles.

La salle du Trône était le théâtre d'un autre événement en ce moment. Un événement tragique. Le Roi était là. Dans sa tenue de guerre flamboyante , ornée de l'emblème des Targaryen , le fabuleux dragon a trois têtes, gueules béantes, crachant des gerbes de flammes. Le Roi aussi se tenait , gueule béante, le regard fou , ses longs cheveux dorés ondulant sous ses cris, son épée sur le côté , le pommeau luisant encore.

\- Vous ne pouvez me tuer! Je suis le Dragon! Je suis invincible! Je lâcherais sur vous une déferlante de flammes et je vous consumerais tous jusqu'au dernier! Personne ne survivra a ma colère! - criait-il , les bras levés au ciel .

Il tournait de l'œil et arborait une posture qui voulait être l'imitation d'un dragon, le tournant au ridicule. Il essayait probablement d'effrayer les soldats qui tambourinaient a la porte de la salle.  
Mais le roi n'était pas seul dans la salle. Il y avait trois personnes de plus. Derrière une rangée de colonne une femme et un jeune homme étaient caché. La femme était enceinte , son nom est Rhaella. Elle était belle , toute la beauté d'une Targaryen avec ses cheveux dorés , longs jusqu'au bas du dos , ses yeux violets et sa robe rouge légère. C'était une femme qui avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, et encore plus vers la fin de sa vie. A cause de ce Roi fou qui la maltraitait, la violait et ne cessait d'être brutal avec elle. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré , elle avait pleuré la déchéance de son bien-aimé mari et roi, elle avait pleuré la mort récente de son fils et elle pleure a ce moment devant ce spectacle triste et déplorant de la chute d'un Roi, de son Roi. Tenant péniblement son ventre qui avait déjà bien grossi. Elle en était a la fin de sa période de grossesse , elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que la fin de son temps accordé par les dieux approchait.  
A cote d'elle , l'entourant d'un bras qui se veut protecteur , son fils, Viserys. Lui aussi été horrifié devant la scène de son père , le grand roi Aerys, un modèle pour ce jeune homme , qui sombrait. Ses yeux écarquillés , il observait les derniers instants d'un règne sordide. Il ne voulait pas flancher devant sa mère , il se devait d'être fort pour elle car il sentait que, comme lui-même , elle retenait ses cris et ses larmes.  
Plus tôt dans la journée , le Roi leur avait dit en haut valyrien, dans un instant de lucidité et d'amour , instant rare ces derniers temps :

\- Si la Garde ne parvient pas a contenir l'armée ennemie , fuyez , fuyez vers Peyredragon , c'est le seul lieu ou vous pourrez avoir un peu de répit. Fuyez et faites perdurer la maison des Targaryen , a n'importe quel prix.

Alors ils s'étaient réfugiés lors de l'attaque du Donjon Rouge, derrière ces colonnes , ne pouvant se résoudre a quitter leur Roi . Ils observaient, en silence , car ils ne pouvaient prononcer un mot, ils étaient terrifiés par ce qui se déroulait devant leur yeux.  
Car il y avait bien une troisième personne. Cheveux blonds , grand, élancé , le menton carré , une musculature développée et un des prétendants au titre de meilleur chevalier des Sept Couronnes. Un Lannister certes, Jaime Lannister. Il était la pour protéger le Roi , tel une statue il se tenait ainsi a la droite du Roi , jetant des regards parfois au Roi , retenant ses paroles il comptait exécuter son devoir envers lui jusqu'au bout. C'est alors que le Roi lui parla de la sorte :

\- Toi! Enfant de Lannister! C'est vous et votre chienne d'armée qui essayez d'attendre le Dragon! Vous êtes fautifs! Oui! Il est temps de montrer ta loyauté envers ton Roi!Je t'ordonnes d'aller dehors et de massacrer ce traitre de Tywin Lannister! Ce chien galeux qui se prétend être un lion! Va! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!

Le jeune visage de Ser Jaime montrait clairement le conflit interne qu'il avait en lui a ce moment même , devait-il suivre les paroles de son Roi, tout en sachant que ce dernier était fou ou bien devait-il prendre les devants et rompre ses vœux? Au fond de lui , il avait compris depuis un moment la seule solution qui s'offrait a lui , mais il ne pouvait se résoudre a passer a l'acte.  
Tout d'abord ce fut le silence, le regard aliéné du Roi qui le fixait , sa chevelure dorée autour du visage tel un halo de flammes ondulantes, puis il y eu un léger bruit, quasiment imperceptible mais pas pour les oreilles aguerries de Jaime.  
Ce bruit venait d'un sanglot, qui lui même venait du jeune Viserys. Un sanglot qui ne dura pas même une seconde mais qui prouva a Ser Jaime qu'il n'était pas seul avec le Roi. Il aperçut une mèche dorée derrière une des colonnes de l'allée et sut que le jeune Prince était la.  
Tout se passa alors très vite. Jaime dégaina son épée, elle s'illumina telle un espadon enchanté sous les lueurs des flammes. Le Roi pensa alors que son fidèle serviteur allait exécuter ses ordres. Il ne fut jamais aussi déçu de s'être trompé. Tout en criant " Fuyez!" , le garde du Roi l'embrocha de sa lame. Incrédule, Aerys regarda Jaime , une larme commença a s'écouler et avant de tomber , un flot de sang jaillis de la bouche du Roi agonisant. Il s'écroula, son manteau le recouvrant et s'imbibant petit a petit du sang qui s'écoulait a flot.

Le Dragon n'était plus.  
Le jeune Viserys et sa mère étaient tétanisés. Rhaella fut celle qui montra le plus de courage en enlaçant son fils pour ne pas lui permettre de voir ce spectacle atroce. Nul enfant ne devrait voir la mort de ses parents d'une telle manière. Mais Viserys vit quand même cette horreur. Et cela le changea , a jamais. Dans son cœur , dans son être , quelque chose se produisit , transformant le petit prince innocent en un être empli de haine. Il retint son cri et ses larmes tout comme sa mère , et comme l'avait indiqué son défunt père, ils s'engagèrent dans le passage caché menant a l'extérieur du Donjon Rouge. Ils étaient les derniers Targaryens, fuyant pour sauver leur peau face a un armée . Quittant précipitamment leur foyer, la dragonne et le dragonneau. Il débouchèrent dans une ruelle, les échos des cris de guerre s'entendaient depuis le château , ils entendirent même la porte de la salle du Trône céder et les cris de victoire des soldats. La ruelle les mena immédiatement sur la cote ou une barque les attendait. Pas une larme , pas un cri , pas un regard en arrière. C'était trop douloureux.  
Au fond de lui , Viserys se promit une chose , d'avoir sa vengeance , de réclamer son droit au Trône de Fer , de massacrer ces traitres de Lannister , Baratheon, Stark et autres jusqu'au dernier, et d'enflammer les sept couronnes de sa puissance. Etait- il devenu fou? Personne ne le sait. Il engagea les rames , silencieux et a la fois enragé.  
Sa mère remarqua ce changement brutal chez son fils, son changement d'allure et de regard. Ils commencèrent a s'éloigner de la cote et de Port-Réal en flamme et les larmes vinrent d'elle-même.  
C'est alors qu'elle regarda son ventre rond et murmura :

\- Un Dragon est mort mais un autre prendra sa place et règnera a jamais.


End file.
